Memories
by HaysLou
Summary: Alice's Story from Human to Vampire... how she ended p in the Asylum and the way she coped with her Visions as a Human. I own nothing Stephanie Mayer does D xx


Chapter 1: My Visions.

'The sun peered over the trees as it began to set, a beautiful woman wandered through the wood near the road. A dark looking stranger came from out of nowhere and in seconds she was on the ground, I looked at her face and gasped, Mother.'

I came out of my vision and froze still; Cynthia looked towards me with pure fear in her big green eyes.

"Alice are you ok?" She walked closer, sitting on the bed next to me. "Are you missing Daddy?"

I shook my head and smiled. "No Cynthia, it's nothing I'm over reacting. How about I plat your hair for you."

She giggled and nodded, "I've got new ribbons that mummy bought me today we can use them."

"Sounds good." I added. "Just let me go see mother first ok?"

"Yep I'll wait up here with my ribbons and Hannah." Hannah was my pot doll I have had her since I was 7, I'm now 18 and still cannot part with her, it was a gift from my grandmother, rest her soul.

She died 2 years later, murdered just outside Biloxi.

I ran into the Kitchen where my mother was cooking our Dinner.

"Alice darling whatever is the matter?" she put down the knife and looked towards me.

"Mother you're going to be murdered." I started sobbing. "I saw you in the woods, a stranger… he …. Shot you and I ….. Ohh mother it was so scary, you can't leave us, you just can't"

She wrapped her arms around me and held me close to her.

"Is this true Alice, is that exactly what you saw." She asked as a lump filled her throat.

"Yes … Mother I'm telling the truth please believe me don't go out please you're going to be killed please mother." With that Cynthia walked in to the kitchen.

"Is Alice okay Mummy?" She knew now that something was wrong, I could not hide it like I did upstairs.

"Of cause sweetheart she is just missing your Father is all you run along and play." And as my mother said she did. "Now Alice stop these tears, this is not something a 9 year old should be hearing from you, she gets very over emotional bless her little heart."

"Yes you are right, I'm sorry Mother, and Cynthia should not be hearing or knowing about this problem." I smiled and my mother wiped the tears from my rosy red cheeks.

I disappeared back upstairs to Cynthia's bedroom, I platted her hair in Yellow ribbons and went back downstairs while Cynthia platted Hannah's hair and changed her dress.

As I reached my father's study my mother was sat at his desk with a loaded pistol.

"Mother what is going on? Why do you have a gun?" She started crying and dropped the gun on the desk.

"Get your sister and bring her here please, we need to be prepared…. We need to be safe until your father comes home." Her hand reached for the gun once more and she turned round on the office chair to look out the window.

"Of cause mother anything you say" I felt the room and walked upstairs grabbing my sisters hand and leading her down the stairs to my father's study she looked shocked but followed me anyway, we stayed there for 2 days until my Father came home.

When he did the house was dirty he moved round the study door to see us 3 terrified and empty of food, my mother with a loaded pistol in her hand he gave a us a frown and fully entered.

"What is going on here?" he shouted while looking angrily to my mother.

"It was me Father." I stopped as he turned to me. "I saw a man going to kill my mother near the woods." I stood up and walked to him.

"You are getting worse….who would try to kill your mother?" He pushed me out the way and walked to my sister. "And bringing your 9 year old sister into this is sick; just get out of my sight."

"Father, it's the truth…..I…"

He cut me off, grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs and shoved me into my room. "You will stay here and stop being stupid, your 18 Alice grow up, go out, get Married just stop with the lies."

"No father because I know the truth and you don't, I am who I am." I slammed the door in his face

And locked it, no way was he making me marry or leave my mother after what I had seen.

I saw him go down stairs and my mother was talking to him about checking the woods for her.

I looked out my window as he left; I unlocked my door and went to the kitchen for some dinner.

"Mother?" I asked. "He thinks I'm crazy doesn't he?"

She turned from the sink and nodded. "He's angry he gets like this sometimes, but I believe you love and I'm not going anywhere I promise."

I had dinner with my Mother and Cynthia, then I saw my Father coming home in a vision and I returned back to my room and locked the door. Another vision hit me it was my Mother and Father downstairs talking.

'Nothing is in the woods darling I just checked you will be perfectly fine.' He hugged my mother and kissed her lips. 'I'm so sick of Alice's damned stories they are ripping our families from us they never come round, they never want to talk to us, she is a liar.'

My mother stepped in then. 'No she isn't she is special and our daughter… don't talk about her like that.' With that my father's hand hit her face.

'Don't ever talk back to me….you are a woman and I am the man you will do as I say, she is trouble ok'

My vision cut off and I started to cry, but I made it to the door and ran to the kitchen. "Mother watch out!" soon enough he slapped her face, and she screamed in pain.

He looked at my mother with angered eyes. "Don't talk back to me….you are a woman and I am the man you will do as I say, she is trouble ok"

He faced me. "I told you to get out of my sight Alice." I walked over to my Mother and helped her up, getting her some ice wrapped in a towel and went back to her side. "ALICE NOW!"

He stood near me now shouting in my face, I stood my ground and looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you Father; I guess I'm like you in that sense….not being afraid." He towered over me but I knew that he knew that I was telling the truth, I wasn't afraid of him.

"Clean your Mother up and get out of my sight." He sat at the table to eat the food my Mother had prepared; I helped my Mother to their room and cleaned the blood from her face, from the ring imprint where my Father slapping her.

"Alice." I looked at her and stopped cleaning her face.

"Yes Mother?" I asked.

She sighed, and continued talking. "Don't be mad at your Father please, he was right I shouldn't have back chatted to him, after all he is the man of the house and his wife should give him respect."

I laughed. "This is a new age Mother; women will soon have the same right as men trust me. He won't be able to control you like that soon." I continued to wash the blood from her face and wrung the towel out into a bowl of water before gently patting the wound one again.

After returning to my room the night was horrible, as punishment for sticking up for me my mother was raped by my father, I hid under my covers and tried to stop me seeing my visions but it didn't work and tears began to escape my eyes. My father was a monster and I hated him.


End file.
